


Holiday Hoopla

by andachippedcup



Series: Domestic Belle [17]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-04
Updated: 2013-02-04
Packaged: 2017-11-28 04:10:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/670123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andachippedcup/pseuds/andachippedcup





	Holiday Hoopla

Christmas was a new fixture for Rumplestiltskin but he could see already that it was here to stay.

Belle was absolutely  _smitten_ with all things Christmas. She’d seen poinsettias in a magazine ad and despite the more than tenuous relationship she had with her father, she’d promptly ordered four dozen poinsettia plants. (Little did his wife know, she’d paid about one quarter of the actual retail price, her father’s way of doing her a secret kindness.)

The house was, therefore, overrun by the flowers (mostly red but a few white ones cropped up here and there); the staircase had one for each step, the kitchen table had a plant, the entry room was filled with them, the front porch – virtually every surface Belle could think to place a plant had one.

The fireplace was going near constantly, a cheery crackle audible at almost any hour of the day or night when Belle was in the house. She had Christmas music playing nonstop (she was terribly fond of the Trans Siberian Orchestra and Mannheim Steamroller for instrumentals but by far her favorite songs to sing along to were “Walking In A Winter Wonderland” and “All I Want For Christmas Is You”).

Belle had even braved the oven to attempt baking Christmas cookies (with the supervision of Ruby). And despite a few burnt edges, even he had to admit they’d turned out rather well. Although, the candy cane shaped ones did look a bit odd but really, who was keeping track?

Thus, the house smelled of sugar and cinnamon from the cookies, as well as the poinsettias that littered every surface. She’d strung lights all around the exterior of the house and if he hadn’t stopped her, she would have gone traipsing all over the roof to add more. Instead, he’d placed a call in to Charming and made a request that he do the work. The Prince had given him a rather difficult time out of it (amused to have Rumplestiltskin coming to him for help for once) but had eventually agreed to it.

After all, Charming climbing about the roof was a much preferable alternative to an already clumsy-prone Belle. The fact that she was pregnant only added to Rumplestiltskin’s unease at letting her climb ladders and string up the lights.

And so, in this fashion Rumplestiltskin’s house became something of a local attraction. Had Belle stopped at lights? Heavens no. She’d also gone to the lengths of adding fake snow and turning the front yard into her own interpretation of a winter wonderland, complete with candy cane red and white sign posts offering directions to the North Pole and deer made of lights that moved to appear as if they were drinking or looking around.

He felt like the Grinch being surrounded by a rather concerning number of Whos, but what his wife wanted, his wife got and so he didn’t argue when the lit deer statues made their way into the yard along with a sleigh complete with animated Santa belting out “Merry Christmas” on loop.

And he only grumped a little when Friday night rolled around and his wife insisted that they needed to go pick out a tree from the lot that’d sprung up on the corner across from the pharmacy. When they arrived, he was surprised to find that Henry was there waiting for them, Emma, Snow, and Charming in tow. The Charming family, it seemed, had just finished picking out their own tree and were watching it be loaded up onto the roof of the car when Henry spotted the Golds.

“Belle, you made it!” He whooped and ran over to her. When he reached Mrs. Gold, he threw his arms about her middle and hugged her with a glowing smile which Belle returned joyfully.

“Of course! I told you I wanted a tree and you’re just the person to help us pick ours out!” Belle beamed and ruffled the boy’s hair. “You’re something of an expert on Christmas, I’m told.” Belle smiled and Henry looked to both of them and beamed, clearly none too scared of Rumplestiltskin and his true love. But then again, Gold imagined, it was probably hard to be scared of a man whose front yard was a simulated North Pole.

“Mr. Gold what kind of tree do you want? They’ve got all kinds.” Henry explained, taking Belle by the hand and leading her away so that Gold was forced to follow to ensure that his wife didn’t knock over a tree and get crushed by one. Knowing her, she’d manage it somehow. She was a clumsy one, his little Belle.

“Whatever Belle wants is fine by me, m’boy.” He called, nodding to Snow and Charming and Emma as they fell in line behind him to browse the aisles of greenery, a bit more sheepish than Henry about being with the Golds.

In short order, what Gold assumed would be a half hour trip became a very time consuming process as each tree was assessed for various characteristics that were apparently  _imperative_  for ‘the perfect Christmas tree’. It had to be tall (apparently the six foot tree he had pointed out was ‘far too short’). It could not have bare patches or bald spots. It had to be wide at the base and have a nice top branch for a topper. It needed to be thickly branched but not  _too_  thick that ornaments could not rest easily upon it.

Belle and Henry decided they rather liked the Douglas Fir but of the assortment the lot presently had, none of the trees seemed to fit the bill. Gold was preparing to usher Belle back to the Noble Fir aisle (where he was certain there should be  _something_  adequate) when Snow piped up.

“What about that giant one they’ve got over by the cash register Henry? That one was pretty grand.” Snow smiled and Henry’s eyes grew round.

“That’s right! It’s  _perfect_. And it should fit in your house. You have a high ceiling, right Belle? Oh man!” The boy crowed, tugging Belle back the way they had come and toward the front of the lot. It was all Gold could do to hobble and keep up and when he left the aisles of trees, he found Belle and Henry standing at the base of a monstrous tree, their necks craning to take in the top of it as the lot owner chatted about the tree.

“That’s a Norway Spruce! Giant trees, those. The tree in Rockefeller Center in New York? It’s one of these!” The salesman said and gestured to the tree. “This one here’s about… Oh, I’d say ‘round about twelve feet. Darn good tree, little lady.” He said, offering Belle a toothy smile. Belle nodded, walking around the tree approvingly.

“Oh Henry, it is  _perfect_! It can fit in the entry room by the staircase. We just have to move the furniture around.” Belle mused as she stared up at the thing. Finally, she turned to her husband, all smiles and rosy cheeks. “Rum, can we get this one? Please?” She asked, putting her arm around his and towing him closer to the monster tree. “It’s perfect.” She whispered in awe.

And really, it was an eyesore. It was massive and it was going to take over his home. But looking at his wife and how happy it made her he was hard pressed to say no. Especially since this was their first Christmas as a family.

“We’ll take it.” He announced to the lot owner. After some arrangements for the tree to be delivered to the house (it being far too large to fit atop their small car), they were done. Belle was positively  _glowing_ as she hugged Henry, Emma, Snow, and Charming in turn and thanked them over and over again for their help. She then proceeded to invite them over the next evening to help with the decorating. Henry and Snow readily accept, though Charming and Emma look slightly less sure as they accepted.

To his credit, Rumplestiltskin tried to look open to the idea, though mentally he wass cringing.

People. In his house. Joy.

———

The tree caused rather a great deal of disruption when a pair of burly lads showed up and stuffed it inside the house and he was positively terrified it’d fall over at any moment. Fortunately, the men were quick to anchor it and by the time they’d left, he was surprised at how sturdy it seemed up against the staircase.

When the house filled with people the next night though, Rumplestiltskin was hard pressed to show anything but animosity toward the tree that had prompted these people to come over. Everyone ooh-ed and aah-ed over it and complimented Henry and Belle on their selection though, which pleased him. Belle wasted no time in dragging out the lights and together they began the herculean task of decorating it, a ladder on either side of the tree and several people on the stairs to help string the lights around it.

Tinsel and strands of popcorn and ornaments followed as soon as they’d got the lights on and working (a task that took a rather long while due to one rather nasty bulb that had a whole section out). People were laughing and chatting and even he had to admit that it was a rather delightful time when Belle coyly approached him and reached a hand up to dangle a cluster of greenery over his head.

“What’s that, little lamb?” He asked and she smiled at him, only too willing to share.

“Mistletoe.” Was all she said, her eyes bright and cheeks rosy. And he was not a man much in the habit of celebrating but he was finding that he rather liked  _this_ aspect of the holiday. He took her into his arms and pulled her in for a kiss that quickly deepened as he backed Belle against the doorway and he was pressing sharp kisses along her jaw. Until, that was, Charming cleared his throat and the couple sheepishly realized all eyes were on them. He was so utterly, dazedly happy though, he couldn’t be made to care less and so he motioned at them with his cane dismissively.

“She cornered me with mistletoe. Entirely her fault.” He announced almost cheerily and was surprised when a soft ripple of laughter passed through the group. And really, he’d never have thought that having Snow White, Charming, Henry, Emma, Red, her grandmother, Archie, Jefferson, Grace, and a passel of dwarves in his home would make for a merry time. But thanks to his little Belle, it was quickly proving to be just that.

As everyone got back to work, Belle nuzzled his neck tenderly and without seduction, simply the act of a content lover enjoying the embrace of her true love.

“Can we tell them?” She asked quietly, her eyes a bit more subdued as she looked up at him questioningly.

“Tell them what love?” He asked and Belle shifted to grab his hand and drew it to her stomach. Oh.  _Tell them_. “I don’t see why not, dearie. You’re past the three month mark. That’s usually when it’s safe to start telling people.” He murmured, his fingers spreading along the subtle curve that was beginning to take the shape of her baby bump.

“Good.” Belle smiled. “I think I may have accidentally told Ruby already because I used my hormones as an excuse for why the baby proofing frightened me.” She admitted sheepishly and he only answered her with a smile and a kiss.

“Then let’s tell them.” He said warmly, watching the way her smile curved her lips and brought a shine to her eyes. For all his grumping and complaining, seeing her happy gave him more joy than he could measure. And surely sharing their good news with their (dare he call them?)  _friends_  would make her happier still.

She took his hand in hers and pranced forward to admire the tree, done now save for the addition of a tree topper that Belle had picked out earlier that day. It was a great big thing, a golden star half a foot across and covered in glitter that caught and shone in the light.

“Everyone,” Belle announced softly and in short order their guests quieted, all eyes on his blue eyed, brown haired beauty, “we have an announcement to make.” Belle smiled, clutching his hand tightly as they ascended the staircase, Belle clutching the tree topper in her free hand.

“We wanted to thank you all for coming tonight and for being such wonderful friends to us both.” Belle smiled, her eyes sweeping the room with tender affection. “It means a great deal to us, to be surrounded by so much love and support. But we do have a request to make of you.” She said, her voice trembling with unbridled joy as her gaze flashed to him and her smile deepened as he squeezed her hand. There was a momentary pause and Belle fidgeted nervously before she finally announced their good news. “We would really appreciate it if you would show our child the same love you’ve shown us.” She said softly as her free hand came to cradle her not yet pronounced baby bump.

There was a momentary lull of silence as Belle’s words sunk in and then, suddenly, there was much cheering and yelling of congratulations as he enveloped his wife into a hug and followed it with a kiss. They jointly placed the topper upon the tree before they descended the stairs, all smiles. Belle was swamped by the women, who happily embraced her and touched hands gently to her stomach, while the men clapped him on the back and gave him roguish smiles and winks and muttered their congratulations.

The best part of it all though, was watching the delight on his wife’s face as everyone mobbed  _her_. Ruby was babbling excitedly about how she’d  _known_ and Snow was saying something about how they would have to go shopping for baby things and Granny was imparting sage wisdom about morning sickness all while Belle nodded and smiled and tried to take everything in.

The congratulations were disrupted only when there was a sudden clatter and the whole party turned to find Belle’s blasted pig dripping eggnog where he’d overturned the bowl. The smart red and green bow Belle had fixed to his collar was shredded and he was contentedly nosing around the now eggnog soaked carpet, grunting his approval. There were also ample crumbs to suggest he’d gotten into the cookies too, the wee bastard.

But even with the hamhock’s interference, Gold could not find the will to be angry. Because it was  _Christmas_ and he had his little Belle, they had a baby on the way (a fact that still amazed him) and they were really and truly  _happy_.

The hamhock could have all the eggnog and cookies he bloody well wanted. For now, his main concern was finding that blasted mistletoe and maneuvering Belle under it again.


End file.
